disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A.I.M.
Advanced Idea Mechanics or A.I.M. is a scientific organization from Marvel Comics. A.I.M. was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Iron Man 3 Aldrich Killian founded A.I.M. in the late 1990s, and in a 1999 convention in Switzerland tried to get Tony Stark to finance his projects, but was rejected. In the next day, Killian was contacted by Maya Hansen, a research scientist working on a revolutionary process to rewrite genetic codes who was going out with Stark that night. Hansen joined A.I.M. and brought her research with her, leading a 40-strong team of A.I.M. scientists to the development of the Extremis. Over the next decade, A.I.M. grew from a fledgling think tank into a notable player in technological development. Killian also associated with the Ten Rings group to conceal the accidental explosions caused by the Extremis project. Among the people enhanced by the Extremis virus were Aldrich Killian himself, and a number of soldiers and others with skills useful to Killian's schemes. Some of them were so indebted to Killian and A.I.M. that they participated in his plot, giving him a security force with which to protect his interests. The promise of regrown limbs was also extended to Vice President Rodriguez, whose daughter was missing a lower leg, in exchange for him to act as a figurehead for Killian to use his newfound power after the President's death at the end of Killian's plans. Marvel Animated Universe The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes A.I.M. is a company that manufactures weapons, his greatest creation was MODOK, a mental organism created to conquer. MODOK decides to betray their creators and kills them to take the control of A.I.M. In "Everything is Wonderful", A.I.M. members were experimenting with Simon Williams until Thor comes to stop them, but it was too late, as Williams was transformed. Three hours earlier, Wasp and Thor chased A.I.M. members to know the secret location of this organization. Meanwhile, Grim Reaper took his brother, Simon Williams along with MODOK. When Simon was preparing, Grim Reaper asks MODOK if the cosmic cube was ready. Later, MODOK decides to flee when Wasp and Thor join forces to defeat him. In "Widow's Sting", MODOK informs Grim Reaper that A.I.M. needs more money to finish the Cosmic Cube, suddenly Hawkeye appears asking the whereabouts of Black Widow, this led to a fight between the Avenger and terrorist groups. During the confrontation, MODOK tells his men to leave because he can defeat Barton but eventually his men saved him from Hawkeye. One of the scientists of A.I.M. informs MODOK they thought that the Cosmic Cube would not work but after several attempts the weapon is about to work, MODOK tells the scientist to communicate with Baron Strucker. Later, MODOK returns the money to Strucker saying that the Cosmic Cube was a failure but Strucker knows that he is lying. In "Hail HYDRA", after hearing that MODOK betrayed HYDRA, Strucker orders his troops to attack AIM to retrieve the Cosmic Cube, this caused a war between HYDRA and A.I.M. on the streets of New York. When the Cosmic Cube was completed, MODOK was attacked by HYDRA troops led by Baron Strucker. At the end of the battle, MODOK and A.I.M. scientists were taken into custody. In "Alone Against A.I.M.", A.I.M. agents led by the Scientist Supreme captured the Technovore, who had escaped from the Vault during the Breakout. Later, they released the Technovore Stark Industries to take revenge on Tony. Not only revenge was the goal of Scientist Supreme, but also steal all the information from Stark Industries. Meanwhile, Black Panther, War Machine, and Captain America (Skrull) fought against A.I.M. agents who wanted to steal the Iron Man armors. Later, Scientist Supreme was knocked out by Pepper Potts when he tried to flee. Avengers Assemble Video games Disney INFINITY 2.0 Members *Aldrich Killian *Maya Hansen *Ellen Brandt *Eric Savin *Jack Taggart *Chad Davis Trivia *In the comics, MODOK was the leader of A.I.M. *In recent comics, A.I.M. was finally defeated by the Avengers, and it's faculties bought out by Roberto da Costa, aka '''Sunspot', member of the X-Men, who rebranded it as Avengers Idea Mechanics, supplying the latest New Avengers, consisting of Sunspot, Songbird, Squirrel Girl, Hawkeye, Wiccan, Hulkling, and Cannonball. After the team disbanded, Sunspot allied with the US government and S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to handle global threats, with A.I.M. being renamed American Intelligence Mechanics, and forming a new patriotic-themed team called the U.S.Avengers. External links * Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Character groups Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Assemble Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Villains Category:Organizations Category:Fictional companies Category:Spider-Man